Sparkling Diamond's Jewel
by PadmeSkywalker
Summary: ::FINISHED!!!::-What if Satine had lived long enough to give life to a daughter, and Christian has to raise her, but can he keep her from becoming the new Sparkling Diamond?
1. A star is born

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J

Disclaimer- I don't own Moulin Rouge…yada, yada, yada…you know the drill.

Christian paced back and forth, while his heart pounded against his ribcage.Satine had been shot.His mind played the scene over and over, as if to torture him.He waited in the hospital…while the doctors operated on his lover…his soulmate._'It's my fault,' _he scolded himself._'It's all my fault.' _

Toulouse sat in a chair near his young friend.Christian was covered in Satine's blood, and was alarmingly pale.He didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say.After what seemed like hours, the doctor came out.Christian ran over to him.

"Where is she?!Is she okay?!" Christian said with tears streaming down his face.

"Ms. Satine is stable but in critical condition.We'll be lucky if she'll live through the night, I'm sorry but there is nothing else to be done," the doctor replied, a look of sorrow on his face.

"Can…can I see her?" Christian looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes, she needs to rest."

The doctor went back through the emergency doors.Christian looked back at Toulouse who nodded, and followed.

It all seemed like a dream.She laid there, beautiful as ever.Christian fought back his tears.He kneeled at her bedside.

"Never knew I could feel like this…" he slowly started singing their song.

"Christian?" she mumbled.Satine opened her eyes and saw him kneeled next to her.

"Oh…Christian," she sighed softly."

"Shh," he said placed his hand upon hers.

"I love you Christian," she smiled.

"I love you so much," Christian whispered battling tears.

"Don't be sad, now we can be together."

"Yes, of course.Forever," he smiled.He slowly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.She kissed back weakly.Christian never left her side, singing to her to sleep.

9 months later…

Christian watched with a dazed look as Satine was buried.Gone forever.A priest was saying prayers but Christian was deaf to all sounds.He felt numb even though the sun was shining high in the sky.He didn't know whether he was even breathing or not.Satine put up a good fight, but why did she have to go?Why was her life cut short?Christian wanted an answer.He heard a soft sigh and looked down at the little bundle in his arms.A baby girl._His _baby girl.She was so sweet and innocent.He had failed Satine, but he would not fail his daughter.He couldn't fail his daughter…she was their creation.They had created life.She was the only thing that mattered in the world now.She was the reason he was still living.

18 years later…

Jocelyn sat on the roof of the small apartment she and her father shared.It was a beautiful sunset.The sky outlined with shades of gold, light purples and pinks, and way above there was a faint tint of blue.One little star made its appearance soon to be accompanied by the many others that glittered the night sky.Her long black hair moved softly with the cool breeze.

"Jocelyn?" Her father's voice called from inside the cluttered room.

"Up here!" She called.

Christian popped his head out the window."What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Thinking," she said dreamily.

"About what?" Christian continued as he slowly made his way up the roof.He plopped next to his daughter, catching his breath."That used to be a lot easier when I was younger," he mumbeled to himself.

"Papa, if you could have one wish, what would it be?"

"Well, I don't know I haven't really thought about it," he chuckled."Why what would you wish for?"

"I would wish to be a star, but I also wish I could see Mama.Just once," she said sadly.

"I wish she was here too," Christian said quietly.

"What did she do?How did you meet her?" Jocelyn asked, looking over curiously at her father.He had never mentioned her mother, then again Jocelyn never asked.

There was a long pause.Finally Christian looked into Jocelyn's blue eyes.

"She was the angel of the underworld."

TBC 


	2. The New Sparkling Diamond

Disclaimer- I don't own Moulin Rouge…yada, yada, yada…you know the drill

Jocelyn was lying awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling.She was listening to the sound of her father punching the keys of his rusty, old typewriter.Every night, since she could remember, Christian sat until the wee hours of the morning typing away at an unfinished story.At night he came alive, like it was apart of him that he hid from the world and trusted no one but himself with what creative ideas he had in his head.Jocelyn sometimes worried about him.Toulouse had said Christian changed, when her mother died she took apart of him with her.

Suddenly Christian stopped typing.He got up and climbed into bed.Jocelyn turned over and looked at the moon shining through the window.Her father had left her with a short answer from earlier."Angel of the Underworld."What did he mean by that?She didn't expect a straight answer, but not one like that.He never gave her one.Everytime she asked a question, Christian would give her short answers or change the subject.Jocelyn only knew a few facts to the mystery that was her mother.She knew that she looked exactly like her, except for her black hair.She knew that her mother wanted to be famous, and that she was very beautiful.

There was faint music coming from outside.Jocelyn walked over to the window and opened it.Stars were glittering as the moon shined bright in the night sky.The Moulin Rouge was glowing with bright lights and a faint beat of music coming from the core of the building.The elephant was standing proud, showing it's greatness for all to see.During the day the club would be deserted and ghostlike, but at night it was alive with a power and passion.Jocelyn looked curiously at it.There was a mystery about that too.Her father always hated the Moulin Rouge.He always had a painful look on his face if it's name was even mentioned.But what could be so bad about it?It seemed harmless and Toulouse always had a good word for it.Then again Toulouse had a good word for _everything_ when not in his right mind, which he never was.

Maybe there were some things that weren't meant to be found out.Or maybe Jocelyn had been misinformed.What ever it was, she would soon found out.

The next morning Jocelyn stood at the small stove, cooking breakfast.Christian was still asleep and would be until late in the morning.She would cook breakfast and then save it for when he eventually woke up.That was how it was done every morning.Everyday it was the same routine.Jocelyn didn't complain but she was sick of living everyday like the one before it.What added to their mediocre lives was the rent, the grocery bill, and medicine.They had just made by this month, but what would happen next month?They needed the money, especially for her father's medicine.He was not as strong as he used to be.Their only choice was for Jocelyn to get a job. That was her mission for today.

Breakfast was finished, and Jocelyn took off the old apron and laid it on a chair.She quietly gave her father a small kiss and crept out the door.She walked down the creaky stairs of the building and bumped into Toulouse on the way down.

"Hello there Jocelyn!" he smiled.

"Hello Toulouse.How are you doing today?" she replied.

"Just fine.How is Chwistian?"

"Right now he's sleeping, but I think he's feeling better."

"Good!Have you wead the papers this morning?"

"No I haven't why?" Jocelyn asked.

"The Moulin Wouge is looking for a new Spawkling Diamond," he said excitedly.

"I got to go Toulouse see you later!!" Jocelyn called as she ran the rest of the way down.This was great!This was her job!She heard they pay good money, and it was so close to her house.

She hurried out of the building and onto the streets.This would solve all their problems.She didn't exactly know what the job description was but she didn't care.As long as she got the job what did it matter?Her father would be so happy.Jocelyn stopped short, her hand on the door to the Moulin.What would her father say?He would never want her working there, but they needed the money desperatly.She couldn't tell him.He would rather live a pauper than have his only daughter working there.No…she wouldn't tell him.For once in her life she would have to lie.She fixed her appearance, and went inside.

Jocelyn was amazed at the assortment of colors and lights inside the club.It was beautiful compared to the outside world. Now where did she have to go?She walked around the place having a look around.There were a bunch of dancers in one corner, practicing a routine while others stretched and yawned.They were very beautiful also.What kind of place was this?

"Can I help you?" asked a voice behind.

Jocelyn turned around and saw a middle-aged woman in a black satin dress standing in front of her."Um…yes.I heard you were looking for a new Sparkling Diamond, did I come to the right place?" Jocelyn replied shyly.

"Yes come right this way," the woman smiled showing her through a door.

She was in an office and there behind a desk was an old looking man.Jocelyn figured he was the owner of the place.

"Marie, who is this?" he asked with a deep voice.

"This is…uh what's your name dear?"

"Jocelyn."

"This is Jocelyn.She is here about the Sparkling Diamod position," Marie explained.

"Hmmm I see.Can you sing?" he asked eyeing Jocelyn over.

"Yes, very well," Jocelyn replied.

"Can you dance?"

"I can learn, I'm a fast learner."

"Interesting," he said.There was a long pause while the man got up and walked a circle around her.When he sat down he spoke."Well, you have the looks and everything else can be taken care of.We'll see if you sing well or not and as for dancing I'm sure you're right and you can learn that.I must warn you though, being the Sparkling Diamond is not something to take lightly.It has a lot of demands and is not easy, it's also a night job..."

"I can do it.I'm sure I can," Jocelyn replied.

"We'll see.My name is Harry Zidler and welcome, Jocelyn, to the Moulin Rouge.You my dear, are the new Sparkling Diamond."

"Thank you so much!" Jocelyn said smiling from ear to ear.

"Marie, take her to get fitted and tell her of her duties," Harry said getting back to the papers on his desk.

"Go on dear, I'll be with you in a minute.I want a word w/ Harry," Marie smiled.

"All right," Jocelyn said leaving the office.

Marie waited until the door was closed.

"Well that was nice of you Harry.Are we seeing a softer side of you?Giving the Sparkling Diamond away to the first beautiful girl who walks through your door?"

"I know, but there is something about that Jocelyn girl.She looks like…but it's impossible," Harry said shaking his head.

"Like who?"

"She looks a great deal like Satine."

TBC


	3. Getting to Work

SkywalkerStory

Jocelyn waited outside Harry Zidler's office for Marie.She wondered where she was being taken to.He had said something about being "fitted" and that everything else would be taken care of.This place was strange.A group of dancers passed by and looked at her with an almost disgusted look.They were wearing beautiful corsets embroidered with all sorts of jewels.Jocelyn looked at her plain, ragged dress and knew why they gave her those looks.She felt out of place as she noticed everything in the Moulin Rouge was beautiful and anything but plain.It surely was bizarre as people have said, but at the same time it was interesting.

"Ready dear?" Marie said coming out of the office.Jocelyn nodded and followed her across the room.

"First we will get your sizes and then try on some costumes.Then we will go over songs, dances, and other things you will be obliged to learn if you have no knowledge already," Marie continued as they started climbing a grand, red carpeted staircase. The wooden banister had been polished so Jocelyn could see her own reflection staring back.They climbed some more and walked down a long corridor and came to the last door.

"Excuse me," Jocelyn said before Marie opened the door."What exactly is the Sparkling Diamond?"

Marie smiled and let out a little laugh at Jocelyn's seriousness.

"Jocelyn you are going to be a star.Every man who enters this building will be fighting for a night with your company.You are the Sparkling Diamond…the Moulin Rouge's most valuable and beautiful asset," Marie explained as the two walked inside the room.

As soon as Jocelyn walked in the door she was pushed on a platform, measured, and examined.She tried on corset after corset, dress after dress, all beautiful and expensive looking with most of them being made of very fine silk or satin.Then she put on a red, sleeve-less dress and was seated in front of a large vanity.There she was beautified with make-up, but not too much.Marie said she had a very rare beauty…natural.Then her hair was put into a french braid.After that ordeal everyone started to leave.

"I need to get some song sheets from downstairs, I'll be back," Marie said, being the last one to leave.

Jocelyn looked at the extravagant room around her.There was the vanity which was filled with al sorts of make-up, jewlery boxes, and the mirror was a large size and encrusted with lights.There was a small table in the middle of the room with a dark blue cloth placed over it and a vase containing red roses, a bed which had red comforter, sheets, and pillows.Two dressers full of clothes, a walk-in closet that was full of dresses and costumes, there were paintings on every wall, and of course a beautiful bay window.Jocelyn walked over and peeked out.The view was breathtaking.You could see the everything from the tallest building to the littlest shop.She could see her whole world as she's known it from when she was a little girl.

She spotted her little apartment building not to far away.She knew her father was probably reading the papers or reading what he had typed from the night before.She really wondered why he hated this place so.Jocelyn loved it.She felt like she was the richest person in the world, and she had done nothing so far.What could be so terrible about singing, dancing, and just looking beautiful?Still, it wouldn't be the best idea to tell her father what job she had. He wouldn't take it well. 

"I'm back," Marie came back inside the room.

Jocelyn snapped back into reality and turned towards Marie.In her hand she held papers with the words for different songs.

"These," Marie said palcing them on the table."These are the songs you have to learn and sing.Why don't we test your voice?"

Jocelyn picked up one of the sheets, a song titled "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend."

"Good chioce, you'll be singing that one until you drop.Although it hasn't been sung since, oh probably before you were born," Marie chuckled."Do you know how it goes?"

"I heard it when I was little, but I think I remember how it goes."

Jocelyn cleared her throat and waited until marie was settled in a chair.

"The french are glad to die…for love.They delight…in fighting duels.But I prefer a man who gives…expensive…" Jocelyn slowly began.She could tell by the look on Marie's face she was impressed.

"Jewels…" she whispered.

She continued singing the rest with enthusiasm and when she finished Marie jumped up clapping excitedly.

"Wonderful!!That was beautiful!" marie applauded.

"Thank you," Jocelyn smiled and half curtsied. 

"Wait until Harry hears you!"

"You really liked it that much?"

"Jocelyn, you sounded beautiful.You remind me of our last Sparkling Diamond, I see her shining through your eyes," Marie smiled as little tears threatened to leave her eyes.She blinked them back.

"Can I meet her someday?" Jocelyn asked, curious of who this woman was.

"I wish you could but I'm afraid she died quite a few years ago."

"Oh," Jocelyn said sadly.

"Come, let me intoduce you to the other girls," Marie flashed a smile and took Jocelyn's hand.

Jocelyn couldn't help but smile.She was in, she did it.

The Moulin Rouge would be alive once again.

TBC


	4. Old Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own Moulin Rouge…yada, yada, yada…you know the drill 

Christian sat on the half broken chair in front of the small kitchen table. He was sipping some tea and reading the paper. He had finished the breakfast Jocelyn had left him and sat quietly by himself. He spent most of his life like this. After a while you got used to it and the silence wasn't so bothersome. Christian flipped thorugh the printed papers and something caught his eye. It was a small advertisement at the corner of the page. 

Moulin Rouge seeks a Sparkling Diamond. 

He sat staring at the advertisment, reading the head line over and over. The words practically burned in his eyes. A new one. A fresh, young life. Someone who could be pliant and willing to do whatever it takes for some money. 

"I make men believe what they want to believe…." 

"No!" Christian said aloud to himself. No…he wouldn't do this…not now. 

"I can't fall in love with anyone…" 

Her words echoed in his head as if they had just been spoken. He could picture her standing there that night, beautifully standing, speaking, just breathing. He thought he would go mad if he couldn't kiss her. It wasn't because she was just beautiful…she was different. He couldn't explain it, he just knew what his heart was telling him. 

"But what good did that bring?" he asked the empty room angrily. 

It was all his fault. He should've been there sooner, should've tried harder, or maybe just listened and stayed out of the way. He remembered himself saying the first thing that came to his mind. Singing his poor heart out and babbling like an idiot. They were so young and niave. But maybe everyone's like that when they're young and they think they know everything. For years he tried to block the memories out of his mind. He even tried to block her out, but it was no use. She would be in his heart forever, as would the wonderful, loving memories of them together. They had Jocelyn to show it. All he had to do was look at his daughter and he could she Satine staring, smiling back at him. He loved his daughter more than life itself and tried to raise her they best way possible. It had been the two of them, Toulouse, and all the other bohemians of the old days. Jocelyn always asked about Satine and Christian tried to answer her, but he could never find the words. She was probably better off not knowing what really happened. It was too painful, too heartbreaking. 

Christian hoped Jocelyn would never ask about Moulin Rouge. So far, it had worked. Christian hated the place, never giving a reason to his daughter but making it clear it was something not to deal with. He promised himself the night of the funeral he would never let Jocelyn enter the doors of the Moulin. She would never have to know the pain it could cause or the temptation it surrounds you in. 

Christian walked over to his wooden chest next to his bed. He opened it and shuffled through the yellow papers, old clothes, and his old poems. At the bottom was a photograph. Satine was smiling at back at him in one of her elegant gowns. It was the last and only picture Christian had to keep of Satine. The true Sparkling Diamond. They took it the day before `Spectacular, Spectacular.' He felt a warm tear fall slowly down his cheek. Her face had been hidden in his trunk, only resurfacing when Christian had enough courage to look at her beautiul face. He had failed her in so many ways and she was gone because of him, he couldn't even make it up to her. He should've stayed away that night, he didn't even remember why he went back. All he remembered was that he loved her so much that it times it would hurt. Like it hurt when other men would even dare touch her while he could only watch and pretend not to notice or be jealous. He wished he could have protected her, taken her away from that horrible place. Their life would have been wonderful and they could've raised Jocelyn together. 

"But life doesn't work that way does it?" Christian asked to himself. He was hoping the picture would somehow talk back, but it still stayed a photograph. Forever smiling and nothing more. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. A New Friend

Author's Notes: Yes, my readers, my writer's block has vanished!! I finally wrote chapter 5!!! I hope you enjoy it, also thank you for all the reviews that I got so far. I'm glad you like my story. Now on to chapter 5!!! - Padme Skywalker  
  
  
  
The next few days were like a whirlwind to Jocelyn. She had been working night and day, with only little time to rest. She had been running back and forth from the tiny apartment to the Moulin. She had been singing and dancing, practicing, and also trying to get to know the other women there. Everyday it was the same routine. Dress, hair, makeup, singing, dancing, changing, making dinner, and then returning for more practice. She had had about 3 or 4 hours of sleep every night, yet she still made it through the day. But she knew her body wouldn't be able to stand any more if she didn't get some rest soon. Marie said that sooner or later she would get used to the crazy hours. Jocelyn hoped she was right.  
  
Harry Zidler and Marie were quite impressed with her. Harry was skeptical in the beginning. He only hired her because he was desperate. The Moulin Rouge was dying; he needed a new Sparkling Diamond. Business had slowed over the years as time had changed. With the turn of the new century everyone slowly forgot about the nightclub. Also the "incident", as Harry called it, had not helped business either. But things would be different now. The Moulin would live again.  
  
Jocelyn tried to sit, but this effort was useless. The corset that she was wearing did not allow sitting. She was surprised she could still breathe. Instead she helped Marie put some other clothes away.  
  
"You don't have to help me Jocelyn, why don't you sit down?" Marie smiled.  
  
"I can't sit down, I won't be able to breathe!"  
  
Marie laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."  
  
"As I'll get used to everything else I suppose?"  
  
Marie stopped and looked at the girl. "I know this is all new and tiring, but we all had those first rough days. It's the curse of the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely I'm working for a cursed nightclub."  
  
"It's not really cursed, but it is rough."  
  
"So I see," Jocelyn smiled.  
  
The two women went downstairs and into the giant rehearsal room. Jocelyn took a seat in the back and watched the other dancers go first. Her part would be later. Every movement was graceful as they pranced across the stage. Marie was by the piano but Harry was nowhere to be seen. He didn't always come to the practices but sometimes he would make an appearance.  
  
The song ended and the dancers went off stage. Jocelyn didn't bother to join them. She never said much and the others just ignored her or gave her dirty looks. They all wore similar dresses or corsets. But none were as beautiful as Jocelyn's. Her clothes were the finest.  
  
Marie called over to her, it was her turn. Slowly she made her way to the stage. She felt all eyes staring at her, whether in envy or hatred she didn't know. The others hated her and she knew it, but what she didn't know was why. What had she done wrong? She has asked herself this question many times, she had even asked Marie. Marie simply replied that they didn't hate her they were simply jealous. But Jocelyn seriously doubted Marie.  
  
Jocelyn started singing as the piano accompanied her voice. She tried her hardest to make her voice as beautiful as it could go. She fought the urge to just stop and collapse right on stage. She refused to give in to the exhaustion and pushed her body to go on. The song was almost over. She saw the others still staring at her. Marie was smiling proudly while the other girls looked at her skeptically. They were judging the new girl, and they were not kind. Jocelyn saw Harry in the doorway. He must've just stopped in. He was also smiling, he knew he had found a winner.  
  
Finally the song had ended. Jocelyn stepped off the stage and walked unsteadily towards the door. She suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"Jocelyn, you don't look well," Jocelyn heard Marie's voice somewhere to her right. She tried to look but the room had started spinning.  
  
"I..I'm..fine," Jocelyn replied.  
  
Jocelyn saw the door and started her way to it. Unfortunatly she only made it a few feet.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Fine..." Jocelyn said as she slowly started to collapse. She felt a hand on her arm. It was Marie's.  
  
Jocelyn heard Marie's voice talking to someone. She closed her eyes from the spinning room and held on tightly to Marie. She didn't know how long she was standing there until she felt soemone picking her up off her feet. They had stared moving.  
  
"Where...where are you taking me?" Jocelyn asked, eyes still closed.  
  
"Please don't talk, you need to rest," said a voice. It was definatly not Marie's for it was a man's voice, nor was it anyone she recognized. Jocelyn could open her eyes but she was too tired to even think. She took the stranger's advice and drifted off into a much needed sleep.  
  
  
  
When Jocelyn opened her eyes she realized she was in her room. Well her room at the Moulin that is. The light was dim and she saw it was pitch black outside. She tried to lean up but she was still a little dizzy, but the room was no longer spinning.  
  
"You might want to be careful miss, you took a nasty turn downstairs."  
  
Jocelyn looked over towards the window. She saw a young man standing there. Jocelyn slowly sat up to get a good look at him. He didn't look much older than her. His hair was a reddish color and he was quite tall. His clothes were worn and looked as if they've seen worse, but nonetheless he looked charming. Jocelyn was no stranger to being poor, so she didn't notice the clothes.  
  
"What happened?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"You collapsed downstairs at practice," he replied. "You weren't lookin' good so Marie said you needed to rest."  
  
Jocelyn looked at him for a moment. He sounded. He had a bit of an Scottish accent in his voice.  
  
"You're the one who carried me here?"  
  
"Aye, I did," he smiled.  
  
"Oh no! I have to go. My father is probably looking for me!" Jocelyn said as her father popped in her mind. She jumped out of bed and walked a few feet but grabbed onto a nightstand to keep her from losing her balance. She was still a little unsteady.  
  
"Easy miss! Don't worry about your father, I've taken care of it myself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I went to your apartment and told him you had to stay at work and wouldn't be home 'til morning."  
  
Jocelyn walked back to her bed with the help of the new stranger. When she was settled in he prepared to leave.  
  
"I must be going, you need some rest."  
  
"No, please don't go," Jocelyn grabbed his hand. "Please stay with me. It gets lonely here by myself, it would be nice to have someone to talk to," she explained.  
  
He smiled. "I'll stay."  
  
"Good," she smiled back. "Pull up a chair," she said gesturing to one of the chairs closest to her. He did so and sat down.  
  
"What's you name?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"I'm Peter, and what's yours?" he asked holding out his hand.  
  
"My name's Jocelyn," she replied taking his hand.  
  
"That's a pretty name. Well Jocelyn it's nice to meet you," he smiled and placed a kiss on her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," she smiled back. 


	6. New Business

Harold Zidler sat in his office waiting for his guest to arrive. He had put on his best suit and made himself look presentable enough. Harold fidgeted in his seat and looked at his pocket watch. It was a quarter to nine. His guest should be arriving any moment.  
  
The door opened and Zidler jumped up but sat back down when he realized it was only Peter.  
  
"What is it Peter?" Harold asked disgruntled.  
  
"I thought you would like to know how Miss Jocelyn was fairing," the boy said quietly.  
  
"Oh yes. Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes, she is much better. She'll be up and about in no time," Peter smiled.  
  
"That's good, will you go find Marie and tell her to get Jocelyn ready. I want her to meet my guest."  
  
"I don't think she's ready for anything yet," Peter disagreed.  
  
"Just do as I say," Harold snapped.  
  
Just then the door opened. There was a tall man standing in the threshold. His suit looked new and expensive, his hair and beard were trimmed neatly, and there was a sour look on his face. He was followed by a plump man with a mean expression.  
  
"Ah, Duke Bateson. Just on time," Harold got out of his seat and held out his hand.  
  
"You must be Harold Zidler," the Duke said in a deep, serious tone. He shook Zidler's hand and both men sat down.  
  
"Mr. Zidler, may I introduce you to my manservant, Giles," the Duke said gesturing to the plump man behind him. Giles nodded his head.  
  
"I am so glad you are here," Harold smiled. He then noticed that Peter was still in the room…..the Duke didn't seem to notice. "That will be all Peter."  
  
Peter looked at Harold, hoping to change his mind about Jocelyn. But Zidler's eyes were shouting 'go!'.  
  
"Mr. Zidler," the Duke began. "When I saw the Moulin Rouge in its present condition I realized how much work needed to be done."  
  
"Yes, my dear Duke. The Moulin Rouge was once a beautiful place, and the years have not been kind. But if we had the chance we could make it shine again and better than it ever was."  
  
"And I would like you to meet someone. She would make the whole deal worthwhile, if you know what I mean," Harold grinned.  
  
The Duke thought over the proposition. "And who is this someone?"  
  
"Why, none other than our Sparkling Diamond, Miss Jocelyn."  
  
  
  
Marie rushed to Jocelyn's dressing room. "Come on dear, we haven't much time!"  
  
"Time for what?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
Marie didn't answer; instead she pulled Jocelyn out of bed and pushed her behind the changing screen. Jocelyn, dizzy and confused, asked her question again.  
  
"Marie, what is going on?"  
  
"Not now child. What dress looks nicer the blue or the yellow?"  
  
"Blue. Marie why won't you tell me!"  
  
"Zidler wants you to meet a Duke so he will invest to repair the Moulin Rouge," Peter explained from the doorway.  
  
"What is his type?" Jocelyn yelled back as she got dressed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Thanks Peter, you're a real help."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't get to talk to him. I don't think he even noticed me."  
  
Jocelyn walked in front of the mirror. She was dressed in a deep blue dress, with no sleeves, and a bow in the back. Marie pulled her black hair in a twist as Jocelyn powdered her face white and painted her lips crimson. She dusted her eyes with a little blue shadow. Jocelyn looked at Marie.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful darling. I'll go and tell Harry that you're ready," she said rushing out the door.  
  
Jocelyn looked in the mirror and turned around to get a full look. She turned to Peter.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You look……amazing," he said quietly, looking at his feet.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Well I guess I better get going huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Jocelyn gave Peter a little kiss on the cheek. "Wish me luck," she whispered.  
  
"You don't need it," he whispered back.  
  
"Well I better go. See you later!" Jocelyn smiled and left the room.  
  
"See you later," Peter smiled and watched as she left the room.  
  
Harold and the Duke were walking in the lobby as Jocelyn started down the stairs. They were followed by Giles who looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Ah! There she is," Harold exclaimed as he saw Jocelyn on the stairs.  
  
"Harold, I do not believe you have introduced me to your guest," she replied now walking towards the three men.  
  
"Duke Bateson, this is Jocelyn, the star of our show."  
  
"I have heard much about you my dear," said the Duke taking her hand. "And it is a pleasure to finally meet the Sparkling Diamond." He placed a small kiss on her hand as Jocelyn smiled sweetly.  
  
The Duke then turned to Giles, and whispered something then turned back to Harold. "Zidler, I believe we have a deal, but on one condition."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing I can't take care off, what is the condition?"  
  
Giles returned with a younger man, no younger than 20 years old. He was tall and lean with unruly brown hair. He looked tired and annoyed.  
  
"Miss Jocelyn, this is my nephew Charles Bateson," the Duke explained. "Would be so kind as to be his escort for the next few weeks while we stay here?"  
  
"But," Charles started to protest but his unlce gave him a stern look.  
  
"My dear Duke, I would love too. Is that alright Charles?" Jocelyn said.  
  
Charles looked at his unlce then at Jocelyn and reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Wonderful. Come, let me show you around," Jocelyn smiled and took his hand. Together they walked up the stairs.  
  
The Duke turned to Harold. "Now tell me what plans you had in mind." 


	7. The Elephant Lives

"And this is the elephant," Jocelyn said stepping inside with the duke's nephew. He looked around the vibrant room as she walked over toward the window-like opening and looked out onto the city. Charles followed her and looked also.  
  
"The city looks more beautiful at night when everything is lit up," she explained noticing his blasé stare.  
  
"I'm sure it is," he said quietly.  
  
Jocelyn looked at him curiously. He hadn't said barely anything since they had first met about half an hour ago. He just looked and followed as she showed him around the night club. It wasn't in it's best shape but it still had some beauty left.  
  
"Come, the view is better from the top," she said taking his hand.  
  
"The…..top? Uh….." He said a little nervously.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, uh…well um," he stammered.  
  
"Are you afraid of heights?" she smiled.  
  
"No," Charles said quickly.  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, c'mon lets go," he replied and started walking up the stairs. She followed laughing to herself.  
  
Charles tried not to look down as he slowly made his way to the top of the 60-foot high elephant. He took a quick look down the side and then turned away. He couldn't believe he was up this high, but he didn't want to tell Jocelyn that. Because he wasn't afraid he was just……uncomfortable, or at least that's what he told himself.  
  
"Uh……we're very high up aren't we?" Charles asked nervously again.  
  
"Yes," Jocelyn said taking his hand. "But look at the view," she said gesturing out to the sunset. There were very few rays of light left, the sky was a different mix of colors ranging from pale pink to orange to a very light blue.  
  
"Wow," he said to himself. It truly was a pretty sight. He wanted to say something else but forgot when he looked at Jocelyn. She too was looking at the sunset, and it was then Charles thought she was beautiful. He forgot about his fear of heights, the sunset, the fact they were standing on a giant elephant, and everthing else. She took his breath away. Jocelyn noticed him staring at her.  
  
"What?" she smiled.  
  
"Nothing, it's just……you're very beautiful," he replied still not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, her pale cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She turned away and sat down. They watched the sunset without talking until Jocelyn broke the silence. "So what brings you to Monmartre, Mr. Bateson?"  
  
"You can call me Charlie," he said sitting next to her. "My uncle. He drags me all over the place."  
  
"What about your parents?" she asked.  
  
"My uncle disapproves of my father, he never liked him so my uncle took me away from him when I was a baby, right after my mother died," Charlie explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jocelyn said quietly.  
  
"Don't be," he replied. "I never knew my parents……but still living with my uncle isn't exactly a picnic."  
  
The sky became darker as the stars scattered across the sky. The city slowly glowed brighter and the Moulin's red windmill started to turn with it's red lights sparkling. There was a chill in the air as the breeze passed through and a low roar of thunder could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Sounds like it'll rain pretty soon," Jocelyn said looking up at the now night sky.  
  
"You're right," Charlie replied standing up. He offered his arm to Jocelyn and they walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Jocelyn?" he asked once inside the elephant.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"I was wondering…if you would, um……" he said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," Jocelyn smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Charlie said, smiling for the first time since they met. "I have to go," he said placing a kiss on her hand. He opened the door but before he left he turned to her, "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," he smiled again. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," she whispered as he closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Christian looked at his watch as he had done five minutes before, then he continued pacing back and forth in the little apartment he shared with his daughter. He was really worried about her. Ever since she had started working Christian had barely seen Jocelyn. Then today, that young boy, he couldn't remember his name, had came and told him that she was working late. Christian was afraid Jocelyn was working too hard. He felt bad enough that he couldn't be out there providing for his little girl, instead she was working for the both of them. He wished that she would come through the door and tell him that she was ok.  
  
Another thing that worried him was he had no idea where she was. Jocelyn had avoided telling Christian where her job was. When she would come home she always went straight to bed or made another excuse. Christian couldn't help but wonder….'What is she hiding from me?'  
  
Christian sighed and looked out the window. The Moulin Rouge was quiet tonight but still glowed showing there was some life left in it. Everytime he looked at the Moulin, Satine was always there in his mind. All the good and bad memories. Jocelyn was hiding something from him……just like Satine. But this time Christian was going to find out what and why. He had to, he had lost Satine because he had been naïve, but he wouldn't be that way with Jocelyn. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his little girl.  
  
Christian looked at the Moulin Rouge again, but this time something caught his eye and made his heart skip a beat. The elephant. When Satine had died the elephant was closed and no light had shone for 18 years, but tonight someone was inside. Christian squinted his eyes but all he could make out was the figure of a woman. His eyes widened and his heart started to beat wildly against his ribcage. At first he thought it was Satine but that was impossible then another thought came into mind……  
  
It was the new Sparkling Diamond…… 


	8. The Book

Peter knocked softly on Jocelyn's dressing room door.  
  
"Come in," she said after a few seconds.  
  
He opened the door and peaked his head inside. Jocelyn looked at him through the mirror.  
  
"Hey Peter," she smiled.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
She was wearing one of her own dresses. It was faded and worn and had a hole at the bottom. It was one out of the very few she had and those were also of poor quality. Another reason Jocelyn liked this job was she was able to wear beautiful things and forget that she was a poor lower-class girl.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter but I was about to go home," she said walking over towards him.  
  
"Can I walk you there," he offered. "The streets can be dangerous at night."  
  
Jocelyn smiled and grabbed her tattered blue coat, "Thanks Peter but I don't live that far so you don't have to."  
  
"I want to," Peter smiled and offered her his arm.  
  
"If you insist," she replied.  
  
The walked out of the Moulin Rouge silently. Every once in awhile Peter would look at her and she would look back as he turned his head quickly. Jocelyn tried not to laugh as he kept doing this. Then she noticed a small book in his pocket.  
  
"Do you like to read?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
Peter pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Sometimes, I found this in the Moulin not too long ago in the storage room. It's a play and I started to read it because being a behind-the-scenes boy isn't that exciting," he explained.  
  
Jocelyn examined the book and read a few lines. "What's it called?"  
  
"I don't know, the cover's been ripped off," he said pointing to the ripped edges in the front.  
  
They had reached the building just as the rain started to drizzle down from the cloudy sky.  
  
"Well this is good-bye I guess," Peter said, sadly.  
  
"Do you want to come upstairs?" Jocelyn asked quickly.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"Ok, follow me," she said smiling.  
  
They walked up the stairs quietly, hoping they wouldn't disturb anyone because it was really late. Jocelyn took her key out of her pocket and opened the door to the tiny room she called her home. She turned on a light and saw Christian wasn't there.  
  
"I guess Papa went out with Toulouse and the rest," Jocelyn said to herself. She took off her damp coat and hung it over a chair. "Let me take your coat," she said.  
  
"No, that's ok, I should get going anyway," Peter replied still standing near the threshold.  
  
"Please stay," Jocelyn said. "It gets really boring around here," she explained, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice. She liked Peter and wanted to get to know him more. He was the only one at the Moulin Rouge that bothered to be her friend, the others just thought of her as the new girl.  
  
"I was hoping I would have a reason to stay," he grinned. He closed the door and took off his coat, Jocelyn hung it over hers.  
  
"I'm sorry this place is a mess, my father is a writer and he leaves his papers everywhere," she apologized, picking up a few papers and making little piles. She realized just how messy the place was.  
  
"It's ok, my room isn't any better," Peter laughed. "So, your father is a writer?"  
  
"Yes, but he hasn't published anything, well not that I know of anyway. He's been working on this one story for so long but I've never read it, as a matter of a fact I don't think anyone has. He says he's waiting for the right time," she explained sitting at his desk. "So what's the book about?"  
  
Peter picked it up and started skimming through the pages. "Well, it's about love basically. This Hindu courtesan has to seduce this evil maharaja…."  
  
"That took over her kingdom but falls in love with a penniless sitar player," Jocelyn cut him off.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I've heard this story about a thousand times. My father and the bohemians used it as a bedtime story when I was a little girl," she explained.  
  
"I showed it to Harold and he said it was a play that they performed once, right before the Moulin Rouge shut down. I guess it wasn't as great as he thought it would be," Peter shrugged. "It would've done better if you were the star."  
  
Jocelyn blushed a little, "Thanks. That's a good idea, maybe one day I can be in the play if Harold decides to try it again."  
  
"Yeah, then we wouldn't have to depend on someone else to get that dump cleaned up," Peter said, putting down the book.  
  
Jocelyn laughed, "Well that 'dump' is paying the bills here."  
  
"Why don't you just leave? You shouldn't be working there, you could do a whole lot better."  
  
"I don't know if I could leave. Monmarte is my home, I've lived here all my life and I don't know anything else," Jocelyn shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well I'm getting out of here sooner or later," Peter replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Peter avoided her bright blue eyes and stared at the very faded rug on the floor. He hesitated a little and started fidgeting with his hands. "It's a long story," he said finally.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jocelyn asked. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He jumped up and grabbed his jacket still avoiding her eyes. "I got to go," he said quietly, walking quickly to the door.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," he said forcing a laugh. "I have to get back, I just remembered that Harold asked me to do something and you know how he gets when things are put off."  
  
Jocelyn looked at him skeptically but didn't ask anymore questions. When he turned to say good-bye she put her hand on his cheek and brought his eyes to hers.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked one last time.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. See you tomorrow," he smiled.  
  
"Bye Peter," she smiled back.  
  
She watched him walk down the stairs and then walked to the window and watched him walk until he disappeared. Jocelyn wondered what she had said wrong. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang upstairs.  
  
"Toulouse is home," she laughed to herself.  
  
She yawned and let the wave of exhaustion that she had been holding in all day take over. She got changed and climbed into bed. Within seconds she was fast asleep.  
  
"Toulouse!!!!" Christian shouted and banged on his door. "Open up!!"  
  
Then he heard the bang and waited impatiently. When the door finally opened he saw his short friend with a sleepy/drunken gaze.  
  
"What are you doing Chwistian?" Toulouse slurred.  
  
"I saw her!" Christian said, walking inside.  
  
"Saw who?" Toulouse asked even more confused than he was.  
  
"The new diamond!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Toulouse listen! I saw her! The new Sparkling Diamond! I was looking out the window and she was in the elephant! And she looked a lot like…." Christian trailed off.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"She….she l-looked like, Satine," Christian finally said.  
  
There was silence after he said that. Toulouse looked up at his friend.  
  
"Chwistian, she's not coming back," he said quietly.  
  
"I know. That's not what I meant," Christian replied.  
  
"Then why don't I believe you?" 


	9. Secret of the Keeper

Author's Note - - - well my little readers, I was going to save Peter's until the end, well……er……sorta, but then I realized that it needed to be revealed and plus I don't want to keep you in suspense for too long. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Chwistian, are you sure you will be okay?" Toulouse asked between a few yawns.  
  
"Yeah," Christian mumbled. He slowly trotted out of the apartment and down the stairs.  
  
He opened the door and saw Jocelyn was fast asleep. He quietly shuffled over to the bed and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, somewhat like Satine. Christian pushed a black lock of hair off her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. He was happy she was home. He then walked over to the window and looked out. The elephant was pitch black again. Christian sighed. Maybe he had imagined the light and the person inside. It was that time of year again. The exact time when the love of his life slowly drifted out of life's grasp.  
  
She had fainted and started bleeding and only Christian and Toulouse had rushed to the hospital. Strangely he didn't remember any of that. Even the nine months he had spent by her bedside day and night. He never left until he was forced or if she needed something. All he remembered that one moment. The single moment when they were finally free……  
  
Christian was walking to the stage where Satine stood waiting. They were singing their song, in front of everyone.  
  
"Come what may," they sang in unison.  
  
The Duke sat and fidgeted in his seat angrily but he didn't matter any more. All that mattered was that they loved each other.  
  
"I will love you," they continued. They were now together on stage, holding each other in their arms.  
  
"Until my dying day……" they finished together. Happy and free.  
  
Christian wiped the falling tear away. He would've done anything to change the past. Anything at all. There were no words to describe how much he missed her and loved her. His heart never recovered from the day she was gone. He should've been happy, she was now in a place with no more suffering and she could finally fly like she always wanted. But his heart wouldn't allow it. He wanted her here with him. He thought back to the play. He could still feel her in his arms, hear her sweet melodic voice, and feel the many kisses they had shared. He longed for those days to come back, and wished he didn't have to face reality.  
  
He turned away from the window. Christian knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He eyed his typewriter and ran his fingers over the keys. Satine had asked to tell their story. It had taken him eighteen years just to type the first page, even then there were many different versions. Inspiration had been drained from him for the longest time, or maybe he never had enough courage. Whichever it was he needed to put it behind him. All these years he has festered away in grief, barely ever writing and trying to raise his daughter. Jocelyn was Satine in everyway. The crystal blue eyes piercing into his were the same, it was like Satine was looking straight at him through her. They looked different but one could tell Jocelyn was Satine's child. The only part of Christian was the black hair and Jocelyn was a bit like Christian when he was younger. She was a little shy, kind, and loved to write poems.  
  
Christian laughed to himself as he thought of what he once was, an innocent boy from England, trying to be apart of the bohemian storm. The thing was, he didn't know if he regretted his choice or if he was glad he came here.  
  
  
  
Peter trailed into his tiny room in the attic of the Moulin Rouge. He was soaking wet after delaying his trip back home. He enjoyed the rain oddly enough. He felt a little embarassed leaving Jocelyn like that but if he had stayed she would've wanted an answer. And Peter didn't know if he could deal with telling her……or anyone for that matter.  
  
He peeled his drenched clothes off and changed into dry ones and hung the wet ones over the radiator in his room. He collapsed on his bed exhausted. He had been on his bed for ten seconds then someone banged on his door.  
  
"Open up!" Zidler yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Peter groaned and reluctantly got off his bed.  
  
"Where were you?" Zidler demanded as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"I walked Jocelyn home," he yawned.  
  
"Tomorrow morning you have to go get her, the Duke's nephew expects to see her," Zidler ordered. "And don't forget, you also have to help set the stage up. In a few days we're going to open again, and this time for good."  
  
"I won't forget," Peter promised.  
  
"You better not. Now, go to bed. There's a lot of work waiting for you in the morning and it's already late."  
  
Zidler huffed and walked down the attic stairs.  
  
"Yes……father," Peter said to himself, closing the door.  
  
He picked up his book and read the first few pages and fell asleep, with a tear silently running down his cheek and falling onto his pillow.  
  
  
  
Marie waited for Zidler at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"He's going to sleep."  
  
Marie looked at him. "Harold, how can you treat him like that?"  
  
"Be quiet, woman," Zidler muttered and kept on walking.  
  
"He's your son and yet you treat him like he's another poor beggar on the street!" Marie scolded.  
  
"I said be quiet! Besides it's none of your concern!" Harold growled.  
  
He walked into his office slamming the door behind in Marie's face. He was angry because he knew she was right. Peter was his son. His mother was another courtesan that Harold wanted to get into his show, but that never happened. When she told Harold she was pregnant, he sent her off, trying to keep the whole thing quiet. She had died a few years later and Peter was sent to him, so Zidler did the thing he did best. Lie and put the boy to work. Somehow Marie had found out and had been giving him hell for the past years, saying he should treat Peter better but Harold was not the father type……let alone a father. 


	10. Back on Schedule

It was a few hours before everything would begin. Everyone was rushing to and fro, making sure everything would be ready and on course for perfection. They had rehearsed endlessly for weeks and tonight would show whether all of it had paid off or bring them disappointment. Tonight was the beginning of a new destiny.  
  
Jocelyn tried to sit perfectly still and was failing miserably. In her hands was a tissue that had seen better days as she practically tore it apart. She sat in front of a large mirror as Marie attended to her face, applying make-up ever so perfectly. Her black hair was half in a french twist and half hanging on her shoulders. She was dressed in a glittering diamond corset with black gloves and a black top hat placed just right on her head. They had found the beautiful corset locked away collecting dust. The seamstresses worked day and night to restore it to it's full beauty. Butterflies danced in her stomach as Marie powdered her skin white and painted her lips crimson red. Finally she was ready.  
  
"You look beautiful," Marie smiled, stepping back and admiring her work. She hadn't lost her touch.  
  
Jocelyn stood up and examined herself in a full-length mirror. She smiled slightly to herself, fighting of her nervousness. She turned to Marie.  
  
"Everything will be wonderful. With you as our star, we're sure to have a thriving business once again. We'll be better than ever," Marie said, hoping to make her feel at ease.  
  
"Thank you Marie," Jocelyn smiled.  
  
"We have to get back stage, you're going on in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jocelyn followed Marie silently through the noisy halls. The "diamond dogs" were doing their number at the moment. Every few minutes the crowd would roar with applause and yell with delight. The show was working.  
  
"Wait here," Marie said, disappearing between the stage crew.  
  
Jocelyn stood there and was tempted to take a peek from behind the curtain. She might as well know how big the crowd was and how many men she'd be up against. Her hand reached for the curtain shakily. She finally grasped it but before she could push it a little Peter sneaked up behind her.  
  
"And how is our Sparkling Diamond?" He said from behind.  
  
Jocelyn gasped and spun around. "You scared me!" she said half laughing.  
  
"Nervous eh?" he grinned.  
  
"That obvious?" she asked, blushing a little.  
  
"No, I just happen to notice things."  
  
"Oh I see," Jocelyn said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, I believe it's time for your debut," Peter said, trying to act professional.  
  
"Why thank you, would be you be so kind as to escort me," she replied, also acting prefessional. She had been practicing her seductive-courtesan voice until it was perfect.  
  
"Why of course," he smiled and held out his hand. Together they walked to her "swing" where she'd come in and start singing.  
  
As nervous as she was it seemed to disappear when Peter was next to her. She sat on her swing and Peter stayed with her for a few more minutes.  
  
"Hey Peter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No," he said. "They'll love you."  
  
She smiled, "I needed that."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Five minutes, Miss Jocelyn," said a stagehand and then rushed off.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go. Good Luck," Peter kissed her gloved hand and then walked into the backstage shadows.  
  
Jocelyn took deep breaths as she started to go up. Her butterflies came back and she got chills up her spine. It stopped and she waited. The previous number was just about to end. Jocelyn couldn't believe it. It was here, and it was time.  
  
The music had lowered and the audience had silenced.  
  
"Here we go," Jocelyn whispered to herself. Slowly the swing started to lower and the world finally got to see the Sparkling Diamond.  
  
"The French…are glad to die for love," she began to sing slowly. Her nervousness had subsided and she paid no mind to the crowd. It was just her and the light.  
  
  
  
Everything happened so fast it was all a blur. Jocelyn was dancing and singing among the crowd, filled with young and old, rich men. They all loved her. She smiled and laughed and pleased everyone. She knew wherever he was, Harold was enjoying the first show's success. She saw so many faces and at one of the tables she saw Charlie with his uncle, the Duke. She smiled and winked at him as Charlie waved at her. Everything was going just right.  
  
Jocelyn found herself back on the swing and singing the last part of the song. The audience was going crazy with applause and cheers.  
  
"Diamonds…are a…girl's…best…friend!" she finished. She smiled at the crowd and blew a kiss, then she was gone.  
  
Backstage, Peter was waiting for her. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged her back and lifted her in the air.  
  
"You were amazing!" he said once he put her down. "You looked so beautiful out there!"  
  
"Thanks. It was great! I can't believe I actually did it!" she giggled, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"That was the best I've seen In years!" Marie exclaimed as she made her way toward the two.  
  
"Thanks Marie!"  
  
"Jocelyn, I hate to steal you away but Harold would like to see you in his office," Marie explained.  
  
"I'll be right there," Jocelyn replied. Marie left and she turned back to Peter. "I better go."  
  
"Jocelyn, why don't we go celebrate when you are finished?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
"Really? Great!"  
  
"I'll meet you outside by the elephant," she said.  
  
"Right," he smiled.  
  
"See you later!" She smiled.  
  
Peter watched her walk until he couldn't see her and then he swalked outside, through the giant crowd and sat on a bench right next to the elephant. There he waited.  
  
Harold was sitting at his desk when she came in. He stood up and smiled at her.  
  
"That was absolutely wonderful dear," he said, gesturing her to sit down.  
  
Jocelyn smiled, "Thank you Harold. I was hoping it would be perfect."  
  
"Indeed it was. Now, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to the Duke a little while earlier. He and Charles would like to have a celebration dinner with you in the Gothic Tower. They're expecting you there in half an hour," Zidler explained.  
  
Jocelyn's smile faded. "Oh, well Harold, I already promised…"  
  
"Please do this small favor. They really would enjoy your company and I promised them."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute. "Yes, of course," she said finally.  
  
"I knew I could count on you cherub," Harold smiled, then continued with the paperwork on his desk.  
  
Jocelyn smiled faintly then walked out of the office. She had to find Peter and tell him but was rushed back into the dressing room and forced to get ready for the dinner. She tried to steal a moment to find him but it was no use. Peter waited and waited, yet Jocelyn never showed up. Finally he gave up and left.  
  
Later as the Moulin Rouge was closing and as the crowd began to leave, one part of the audience stopped and stared at the Moulin for quite awhile, then finally left for home. He walked up the stairs carefully, he felt a little tipsy that night. He must've been making a lot of noise because a door opened and someone came into the hall.  
  
"Toulouse, do you need help? Where've you been?" Christian asked, helping his friend up the stairs.  
  
Toulouse was mumbling and slurring his words, he was obviously drunk. But he managed to get 2 words out of his mouth. "Moulin Rouge." 


	11. Unwilling Sacrifice

Christian came to check on Toulouse the next morning. The sun was shining bright and pouring through the windows of Toulouse's flat. It was about noon and Toulouse was under the covers, blocking the sun, sleeping. Christian sat on the bed and shook his friend's shoulders gently.  
  
"Toulouse?"  
  
There was a mumbling noise from under the covers; he was awake…well at least a little bit. He would be hung over the entire day, but that was the norm for the short man.  
  
"Toulouse, wake up. It's nearly noon!" Christian said, tugging on the covers.  
  
"I don't care!" Toulouse replied, holding the covers tightly.  
  
Christian sighed and got up. Toulouse's flat was worse than his! It was filled mostly with empty Absinthe bottles, old newspapers, and other garbage that was never picked up. Christian started to clean a little, using the garbage can that was collecting dust. He picked up a ton of papers and you could finally see a patch of floor. It wasn't much but it helped a little.  
  
"So Toulouse, what were you up to last night?" Christian asked while working.  
  
"Went to the Moulin. The put on their first show in eighteen years."  
  
"Yes I know," Christian said quietly. "And how was the old place?"  
  
"Vibrant as ever," Toulouse said, finally emerging from the covers, and squinting his eyes to see Christian as clearly as he could manage. "Very good show."  
  
"I see, and the new Sparkling Diamond, is she beautiful?"  
  
"Oh, yes indeed. She was the best part," Toulouse replied, a little dreamily. "As a matter of fact, she reminded me of Jocelyn, they looked very similar."  
  
"Toulouse, I think you had a bit too much Absinthe last night."  
  
"No, it really did look like Jocelyn!" Toulouse said.  
  
"That's impossible, she would never go near the Moulin, you know that," Christian argued.  
  
"Why don't you come and see for yourself. There's another show tonight, come with me, it'll be like old times," Toulouse suggested.  
  
"I don't know if that's such..."  
  
"Come on Christian! Don't be such a hermit; you have to go back there some time or other. You can't stay locked in forever!"  
  
"Fine. I'll go, only to prove you wrong," Christian said, giving up.  
  
"Wonderful! We'll leave at 8 o'clock," Toulouse smiled.  
  
"Can't wait," Christian said unenthusiastically. "See you later Toulouse."  
  
"Good-bye Christian! See you later!"  
  
  
  
Jocelyn saw him, standing on a ladder fixing one of the lights that had broke. She slowly walked over to the stage where the ladder stood, the skirt of her light yellow dress swishing as she walked. Peter saw her coming as he carefully descended down the ladder. She looked up at him but he avoided her gaze and continued packing up the tools.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" Jocelyn asked, breaking the deafening silence. "Please. I tried to find you but they wouldn't let me. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry, you're the Sparkling Diamond. Everyone wants you and paying customers always come before poor lowlives like me," Peter said, still not looking at her.  
  
"No, I should've…"  
  
"Please don't," he said. "It's nothing ok? Just forget it."  
  
"We're still friends right?" she asked.  
  
Peter finally looked at her. "You're the Sparkling Diamond. You can't afford to have friends."  
  
The silence returned as they stood there. Jocelyn's eyes glazed over with tears, furiously blinking them back. Peter turned away, he couldn't watch her tears fall.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel, I have a job to get back to. Good-bye Peter," Jocelyn said and stormed off.  
  
She broke out into a run until she got out of the building. The cold air pierced into her lungs even though the sun was shining at it's brightest. She walked around the block a few times to calm down. She must've looked ridiculous by not wearing a coat and passing by the same shops a few times but she didn't care. She was so angry at Peter. All she wanted was to apologize and hoped to still be friends, but instead she had lost him altogether. She knew that being the Sparkling Diamond comes with sacrifices but she had wished he didn't have to be one of them, but he was right. She couldn't afford to have friends.  
  
After awhile she found a bench and sat down. It was later in the day and the sun was hiding behind a cloud. She shivered a little but remained on the bench. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to go back.  
  
"Jocelyn?"  
  
Charlie Bateson was standing behind her carrying a small bag. Jocelyn smiled.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What are you doing here? And with out a coat? It's chilly out today," he said sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes I know. I wanted to get a breath of fresh air and forgot my coat back home," she explained.  
  
"Here take mine," he said taking off the black coat and placing it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," he smiled. He held her ice cold hands and placed a kiss. "Your hands are like ice! You better get back. C'mon I'll walk you there," he stood up, holding out his arm to her.  
  
Jocelyn placed her hand on his arm and smiled. Together they walked back to the Moulin Rouge.  
  
When they got inside, everyone was busy preparing for that night's show. Jocelyn handed Charlie his coat and turned to say good-bye.  
  
"Thank you for walking me and for your coat. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Jocelyn, would you like to spend the evening with me again? I had a nice time last night and thought it would be fun to do it again, that is if you're not to tired."  
  
In the corner of her eye Jocelyn saw Peter helping some of the stagehands. She felt his eyes watching her, well he was of no concern now. He made that perfectly clear earlier.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to." 


	12. A Storm Breaks Out

Jocelyn plopped on her bed exhausted. She was in the elephant, and had just finished her show for the evening. She was hoping to get a good rest. The past two weeks had been absolute chaos.  
  
She had been performing every night, and during the day were rehearsals. Harold had been considering whether to give Spectacular Spectacular another shot, but it was still undecided. Meanwhile she learned three new routines and various other dances to keep the crowd entertained. Also she was spending every other waking moment with Charlie. He was a very charming young man and Jocelyn had grown quite fond of him. They went on picnics if the weather was nice, had marvelous dinners whenever she had the night off and he even took her to the opera. Jocelyn was star-struck when they arrived, to be surrounded with the rich, upper class and to see a wonderful play. It was fantastic.  
  
But with the sweet comes the sour. Peter never spoke to her anymore, as a matter of fact he tried to avoid her whenever possible. Jocelyn tried to make peace but once again she was turned down. Finally she gave up. Everyday it hurt to see him but eventually she became immune to those feelings, she also ignored him like everyone else. It was neither the best nor the easiest choice but in the end it seemed the only thing to do, after all he did the same thing. He treated her like he did everyone else, like another face in the crowd.  
  
Also, Christian was growing weaker. His cough that always seemed to follow him turned into a cold then worse. He hadn't left his bed in a week, and he had a slight fever. Jocelyn tried to take care off him but she barely had anytime for anything. Usually he was asleep by the time she got home, and then in a few hours she'd have to get back to work, other nights she didn't come home at all. Soon she would have enough money to bring Christian to a doctor, and hopefully he would be able to give Christian something to cure him or at least help him gain some of his loss strength.  
  
"Chickpea?"  
  
Jocelyn groaned to herself as she heard Harold call from behind the door. He used one of his many "pet" names he had for her. Slowly she made her way to the door and tried not to look as tired as she felt.  
  
"My dear, is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course Harold, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. What time will you be meeting with Charles?"  
  
Jocelyn sighed and turned away from Harold. She walked over to the window and looked out on the village.  
  
"I was hoping I could…"  
  
"Yes I know dear," Harold said cutting her off. "But I'm afraid I promised Charles that you would have dinner with him tonight. I would love to give you the night off, really I would but we can't break our promises now can we?"  
  
"Of course not," Jocelyn smiled, turning around. "How silly of me. Tell him I will be in the Gothic Tower at 8:30 sharp. Now go, I must get ready for tonight."  
  
"Yes, I will see you later dearest," Harold said closing the door with a big grin on his face.  
  
Jocelyn's smile faded as she sat in front of her mirror. She would be there for a while, trying to hide the dark circles under her eyes and liven up her tired face. She was having second thoughts about the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Later as the clock on the wall chimed quarter after 8 Jocelyn was about ready to leave. She did a decent job on her appearance. She was wearing a red satin dress and her arms and neck were covered in diamonds. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in curls as half of it was pinned up with a sparkling barrette. Fighting back a yawn she started down the steps and into the Moulin Rouge courtyard. No stars glittered that night due to the black clouds that were hanging in the sky. Monmartre was expecting a storm, they had received warnings for it all week and tonight seemed the night it would stike. Jocelyn walked quickly across the courtyard towards the Gothic Tower.  
  
"Jocelyn!"  
  
Jocelyn turned in the direction of the voice and saw Peter running up to her. He had come through the doors that led to the streets, she wondered what he had been doing out of the Moulin at this time of night.  
  
"Jocelyn! I'm glad I found you!" he said, out of breath.  
  
"You're going to make me late!" she said annoyed.  
  
"There's no time for dinner or whatever you're doing!" Peter said, grabing her hand.  
  
"What do you want?" Jocelyn asked, taking back her hand hastily.  
  
"I ran into that guy…uh…Toulouse! That's his name! He told me to come find you, it's urgent."  
  
Her heart sank. "What?"  
  
"Toulouse was about to come for you, your father is in the hospital."  
  
"Where's Toulouse now?"  
  
"He went back to the hospital, they're waiting for you, I said I'd bring you there."  
  
"C'mon we have to hurry!" Jocelyn exclaimed, grabbing Peter and running to the doors. "Which way?"  
  
"This way," Peter replied.  
  
They both ran through the streets to the hospital with Peter leading the way. Jocelyn franticly ran to the front desk.  
  
"Christian James' room please."  
  
"Family or friend?"  
  
"I'm his daughter."  
  
"He's down that corridor, room 120 Miss James," the nurse replied.  
  
"Thanks," Jocelyn said, running down the corridor.  
  
At the way end of the corridor was room 120. Satie, and the Argenentian were standing outside. They gave her curious looks but let her pass without asking questions. Toulouse was sitting on a chair inside and there on the bed was Christian. Jocelyn leaned on the bed and grabbed her father's hand.  
  
"He's been waiting for you," Toulouse said. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Papa?" Jocelyn said quietly as the door was shut. "Papa? Can you hear me?"  
  
Christian mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry but he thought he was seeing Satine. As it cleared he saw it was Jocelyn sitting by him. He smiled.  
  
"Hello darling," he said.  
  
Jocelyn smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Papa, you're okay." She hugged him gently and placed a kiss on his forehead. He gave her hand a small squeeze and wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry sweetheart."  
  
"Well then don't scare me like that," she laughed, blinking back the other tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, to tell you the truth I don't really remember what happened," Christian said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you should get some rest. We'll see how you feel in the morning okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he said. Christian sat up a little and looked at his daughter. "You look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Jocelyn replied. "Your probably wondering how I got like this."  
  
"Yes it did cross my mind. After all you do look like you're the richest woman in Monmartre."  
  
"Well, there's something I have to tell you…"  
  
"You didn't get married to some rich guy did you?"  
  
Jocelyn laughed. "No, nothing like that."  
  
"That's a relief," Christian grinned.  
  
"But seriously. The reason why I look this way is because of my job."  
  
Christian's grin fell. "Your job?"  
  
"Yes, you see…well…I didn't want to tell you this way but I guess it can't wait now. Papa, I work at the Moulin Rouge." 


	13. The Storm Continues

Author's Note - - - I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!  
  
  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I work at the Moulin Rouge," Jocelyn repeated, avoiding her father's angry eyes.  
  
"I can't believe it…" Christian replied half angry, half in shock.  
  
Jocelyn slowly got off the hospital bed and walked across the room. Silence followed her. It was so strange, she knew her father would blow up any minute. But the silence was more deafening, she wished he would say something.  
  
"Papa, please don't be mad," she said finally. After he didn't answer she turned around. He was stiitng up, facing the other way. "Please," she said walking back over but still keeping her distance.  
  
He still didn't answer.  
  
"At least look at me!" she cried.  
  
Christian finally looked at her, letting the anger and hurt show in his expression. "What do you want me to say Jocelyn? You know how I feel about the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"Yes I know, but what I don't understand is why."  
  
"You know…"  
  
"No I don't!" Jocelyn protested. "It pays the rent, it pays for the medicine, and it will pay for this hospital bill. What is so wrong about making a little money, that's all I'm doing, would you rather I work in a dusty old factory or how about on the streets begging the rich for money?!"  
  
"I don't care, you'll have to find somewhere else to work because I forbid you to go there!" Christian yelled as best he could.  
  
"I'm not going to fight with you, I'm working at the Moulin Rouge and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
They both stared at each other. There was another thing Christian gave her, a bad temper.  
  
"Listen Papa," Jocelyn said, calming down and grabbing his hand. "I'm doing this for us. Soon we'll get enough money and we'll leave. We'll get away from Monmartre, Paris, and the Moulin Rouge. We'll start our lives over again, maybe we could go to London."  
  
Christian stroked her cheek with his other hand and kissed hers. "Darling, you shouldn't be worrying about me. I'd rather see you live and have a good life than taking care of this old man. It is too late for me."  
  
"Don't say such things!"  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"No! I would never go on with out you, I love you Papa, I would never even dream such a crazy idea. You are in my life and I intend to keep it that way. The Moulin Rouge won't change anything, I only wish you could believe me."  
  
"The Moulin Rouge changes everything. Your mother is an example of that…"  
  
Silence filled the room again. Christian didn't want to go further than that and Jocelyn didn't know what to say. They sat like that for a few minutes, then Jocelyn stood to leave.  
  
"Papa, Mama can't be an example because all my life you never said more than a few words about her life and so since I can't understand the example I'm going back to work. I'll be home as soon as I can, please get some rest."  
  
She turned and walked out of the hospital room. The bohemians were looking at her but she ignored their gazes. She didn't feel like dealing with any of them right now. Peter walked a few paces behind her but didn't say a word. He followed her back to the Moulin, still a few paces behind.  
  
"Thank you Peter, you don't need to follow me, I can manage myself," she said harshly.  
  
Peter, unsure of whether she would be okay, reluctantly went his own way. Jocelyn saw that the Gothic Tower was practically pitch black except for a small light weakly shining through the window. Now she had to worry about what Charlie would say and what Zidler would do. 


	14. Rumors and Calm after the Storm

Author's Note - - - Yea! I got past the 100 review mark! Thanks a lot you guys!  
  
  
  
Jocelyn stopped in her tracks when Harold stepped in front of her, preventing her entrance into the Gothic Tower.  
  
"Are you mad?! Where were you?!" he glared.  
  
Charlie had left for the night after Harold had covered for Jocelyn with his tricky lies. Jocelyn racked her brain for an excuse.  
  
"Well?!" Harold shouted.  
  
"My…my father…he was sick," she said finally.  
  
Zidler was silent.  
  
"I had to go, I'm sorry," she apologized, lowering her head to avoid looking into his furious eyes.  
  
"I see. You are never to do that again do you understand? Duke Bateson is spending a great sum of money on us and I will not let you blow it. You do that again and you're fired!"  
  
Jocelyn only looked up after Harold had stormed away. He was a frightening person when angry. Her hands were trembling as she walked back to her dressing room. She stopped in front of the mirror and stared at it. She didn't even recognize herself. Her face was pale and the dark circles under her eyes were starting to show again. Maybe her father had a right to be worried about her. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
  
  
Marie sat in Zidler's office, awaiting his return. She hoped he wasn't too hard on the poor girl.  
  
"What did she say?" she asked as Harold walked in and sat behind his desk.  
  
"Her father was sick or something like that…she shouldn't have run off like that," Harold grumbled, oblivious to the fact that Peter was the one who brought her to the hospital.  
  
"Harold, her father was sick…she had to go. Besides haven't you realized who she is?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, although he really didn't feel like listening to her.  
  
"It's pretty obvious. They're practically identical. It's like she was reincarnated into Jocelyn," she explained.  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
"Of course I do. Jocelyn is the daughter of Satine and Christian. She must not know, otherwise I doubt she would've even come into the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"But how can you be so sure? There isn't any proof."  
  
"I bet I can find out if Christian is really her father. I bet he still lives in that crumbling building across the way. Jocelyn said they lived close by."  
  
Harold sat back in his chair in amazement. His mood had changed entirely. "Imagine…my little sparrow having a baby girl. Fate has a strange way of happening," he said to himself.  
  
"I'll go make sure no permanent damage has been done," Marie said, giving him a dirty look then leaving the office.  
  
  
  
The rain was still tapping on the windows the next morning. Dark clouds covered the sky and it seemed as if the sun would never be found again. Toulouse hadn't left the hospital and was painting when Christian awoke.  
  
"Toulouse…what are you doing?"  
  
The short man smiled. "Good morning Chwistian! And how awe we feeling today?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll be rid of me just yet," he replied.  
  
"Ah yes, vewy good. I decided to bwing in some paint while I was waiting." Toulouse picked up his brush and continued his work.  
  
"You haven't painted in years."  
  
"Just like you haven't written in years?"  
  
"Oh Toulouse, don't start that again," Christian said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"She deserves to know, and you owe it to her. Especially after last night."  
  
"I know," Christian said quietly. "I just wanted to shield her from it, hoping to forget all the pain. But I guess that didn't work, she's fallen into the same trap as Satine did."  
  
"Then you must make sure he ending is not the same."  
  
"But how? I'm sure she hates me now."  
  
"Oh Chwistian," Toulouse sighed and put down his paint brush once more. "You know perfectwy well she doesn't hate you, she never did and never will. Just talk to her and expwain everything. She'll understand then…and maybe it'll help you also."  
  
  
  
News travels fast at the Moulin Rouge. In a few days everyone had heard the rumor that Jocelyn was Satine and Christian's child. Their "modern day" Romeo and Juliet had been continued through a child, making the tragic romance into a bit of a happier one. Everyone had started being nice to the girl and gave her unspoken respect. Jocelyn was very grateful for their kindness, although she had no idea why they were doing this, but she was still sad that only one person kept his distance…Peter. She still wished for the friendship they once had.  
  
  
  
Christian was allowed home in four days following his admittance. Jocelyn was also coming home to stay with him until he got himself settled back in their small little room. It would be the first time they had spoken since she had revealed her secret. Jocelyn was nervous about talking to him and what he had to say.  
  
Christian had been home for an hour when Jocelyn walked through the door.  
  
"Hello," he said quietly.  
  
"Hello," she replied, giving a little smile.  
  
"Please sit, there's something I must tell you," Christian pointed to a small leather chair in the corner.  
  
She pulled it over next to the bed and sat down. Both were scared to speak but the silence wasn't helping anything.  
  
"I'm sorry," they said in unison. They let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Jocelyn, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was unfair and also I never told you the whole story."  
  
Jocelyn was going to speak but let him continue.  
  
"I thought I could protect you by hiding the past away. But I realize now that history is starting to repeat itself and to make sure the ending isn't the same you must know what happened."  
  
Christian spent the next two hours explaining to her the bohemian revolution, the Moulin Rouge before it shut down, and most of all about Satine, the most beautiful creature of the underworld and her mother. After he finished she remained sitting, tryingto take it all in at once. Finally after eighteen years she understood everything. Why her father hated the Moulin and why everyone had decided to be so nice to her. They must've found out who she was. It was all amazing to her and a big relief to Christian. He was glad he finally told her.  
  
"You know that I will still work at the Moulin Rouge until we have enough money," she said after awhile.  
  
"I understand," Christian said, he had no other choice but to understand her decision.  
  
"I promise you that it won't end like before," she smiled. "Now I have to get back to work and you, Mister English writer, you have a promise to keep," Jocelyn said, gesturing to the typewriter.  
  
"But…  
  
"No buts. You owe it to Mama."  
  
"I don't even know how to begin," Christian protested."  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
As she shut the door Christian looked at his old, dusty typewriter.  
  
"Come what may," he sang quietly. "I will do it for you Satine." 


	15. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is...

Author's Note - - - well, summer is finally here and if I'm still slow at updating feel free to complain lol but I will write more because I have lots of time!! I'm hoping to finish the story with a couple more chapters, but then again you never know.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a slight breeze in the air but the sun was shining and nothing could ruin the day. The bright blue sky indicated no hint of rain and white fluffly clouds danced gracefully in the mass of blue. Charlie had proposed the idea of a picnic instead of being inside all day and Jocelyn happily agreed. It wasn't a great feast but it was just enough for a beautiful day out.  
  
"Jocelyn, you are amazing you know that?" Charlie asked as the both were laying in the shade on a blue and white checked blanket under a tree.  
  
"Oh really?" she replied, fiddling with a flower in her hand. "And why do you think that?"  
  
"Well, I suppose because you are different from all the others. It's never a dull moment around you," he explained running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoy our time together, I know I do," she smiled, resting her hand on his face.  
  
Charlie looked into her eyes and smiled at her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered admiringly. Joeclyn blushed from all his attention but was happy to receive it.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered back.  
  
Slowly their faces inched closer and closer until their lips met. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and continued kissing her gently. When they let go both of them smiled at each other.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
  
  
Christian had been typing nonstop for the past week. He had gotten three pages written but he wasn't sure if he was going to keep them. He had to find the right way to begin his tale. It was an important part of his life, it had to be written perfectly. Then suddenly inspiration hit. One line had just come into mind. He picked up the three pages of work and ripped them up and threw them in the garbage. He grabbed a clean sheet and began again.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."  
  
Now the beginning would be perfect.  
  
  
  
Dinner was at 7:30 that night. The night was equally as beautiful as the day had been. They had decided to make up the missed dinner and try again. Jocelyn had dressed the same exact way and Charlie had arranged the dinner preparations with Zidler. Tonight would be perfect.  
  
Charlie was on the balcony when she came inside. He had been looking at the night sky and anxiously awaiting her arrival.  
  
"Good evening," Jocelyn said, standing in the entrance of the balcony.  
  
He took her hand and placed a kiss, "Good evening."  
  
Jocelyn joined him, looking up at the large full moon. It was very lovely. Charlie snuck a look at her.  
  
"Of all the glittering stars tonight, you are the most exquisite," he commented, wrapping his arm around her waist. She cuddled closer to him, drawing her attention away from the moon.  
  
"Why are you so good to me?" she asked.  
  
"Because you let me," he replied.  
  
They stood there for a few more minutes, holding each other. Then they went inside and had their delicious dinner. For dessert they sat on a couch near the fire and ate some fresh strawberries and grapes. Jocelyn cuddled next to Charlie again, loving every moment of the evening. Charlie cupped her face with his hand and kissed her. But it wasn't like the kiss before. It was more passionate and this time he really meant it.  
  
  
  
The next morning Zidler wanted to find Jocelyn and see how the dinner had went. The only problem was she was no where to be found. He had checked the elephant, her dressing room, and her other usual whereabouts. Even Marie didn't know where she was.  
  
"What am I going to with that girl," he asked himself after searching all morning with no luck. "Where can she be?"  
  
  
  
Jocelyn woke not realizing where she was. She had thought of getting up but was contented where she was. Her arms were wrapped around Charlie as were his and they both were entangled in white sheets. They had spent the night together in the Gothic Tower. Charlie had treated her like she was a beautiful, fragile porcelin doll, that would break easily at the slightest touch. Jocelyn smiled as she watched him sleep. He looked like a child in a way, very sweet. She gently kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Then she drifted back to sleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
Peter woke up and found that he had fallen asleep on the floor again. His book was open and still in his hand. He had been reading on the floor near his lamp for he had very few pieces of furniture. He remembered reading the part when the courtesan made the penniless sitar player believe that she didn't love him. He felt bad for the guy because he knew how he felt.  
  
Peter had taken a walk the day before and saw Jocelyn and Charlie kissing. His heart felt a pang of envy. It should've been him there instead of that spoiled rich kid. It should've been him who Jocelyn loved. And then his heart had felt a pang of sadness. He had brought this on himself. He was the one who pushed her away and who had made her believe that he didn't love her. But in reality he loved her more than life itself. It was his own fault that he felt this way and he had no right to envy Mr. Bateson.  
  
But it still hurt. 


	16. Intentions declared

Author's Note - - - actually….i have nothing to say hahaha except I'm back for a second update!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Jocelyn awoke once again Charlie had left to join his uncle for work, although his mind would be elsewhere. She saw a note on the night table next to her…  
  
My Dearest Jocelyn,  
  
I'm afraid Uncle wishes me to spend some productive time with him, which tears me away from you. I hope you will meet me again in the Gothic tower for another wonderful evening.  
  
Until then I remain yours,  
  
Charlie  
  
Jocelyn smiled at the last line "until then I remain yours…". She read the note over again, particularly the last line, then put the note in her purse. Then she got dressed and walked back to her dressing room with a large smile plastered on her face. Before she could do anything Zidler came barging in the room.  
  
"Good heavens child! Where have you been?"  
  
Jocelyn continued to smile. "The Gothic Tower," she said simply.  
  
"The Gothic…" Zidler murmured, then finally realized. "Well done cherub! You have that nephew wraped around your little finger! I didn't expect that from you until later but you're just full of surprises! Well I must go, must arrange another dinner!"  
  
Harold, bursting with joy, left the room.  
  
Jocelyn dressed plainly, half the morning was already gone. She decided to visit her father and see how he was feeling. Who knows what the bohemians were feeding him.  
  
Christian had entered his writing zone and was oblivious when Jocelyn came to the door. She laughed and snuck up on him with a hug. Startled, but happy, he hugged back.  
  
"Morning dear," he said.  
  
"How's the book coming along?" she asked, while getting breakfast started. She was starving and was sure that he hadn't eaten either.  
  
"Fair enough," he replied. "I finally have the story planned out, now all I have to do is type."  
  
Christian got up and decided to help with breakfast.  
  
"No, that's alright," she smiled. "I got it, you go sit down."  
  
Christian looked at his daughter, she was different.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Wonderful, isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked dreamily.  
  
"Alright, who is he?"  
  
"What? Who's who?"  
  
"Who's the man you fancy?" he asked again.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"C'mon, you can tell your old man," he chuckled.  
  
She laughed and set toast on the table. The eggs would be done in a few more minutes. "His name's Charlie."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, it all looks lovely," Duke Bateson said to the waiter as he brought them coffee and french toast with eggs and a little bacon. The were eating in a little café just outside the village of Monmartre.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
"Yes Charles?" the Duke looked up from his breakfast.  
  
"I've been thinking…about what you said about marriage."  
  
"Wonderful! Have you met any young ladies here in Paris?"  
  
"Well…yes," Charlie said hesitantly.  
  
"Who is the lucky lady?"  
  
"Well, actually…you've met her."  
  
"I have? Curious. I must have met her before, did I meet her at the cotillion before we left London?"  
  
"No, you've met her here…in Paris."  
  
The Duke looked curiously at his nephew. "But surely I haven't met anyone except that girl from the Moulin Rouge…what do they call her? The something Diamond?"  
  
"Sparkling Diamond."  
  
"Yes! That's it. Surely you don't mean her!" the Duke laughed but stopped when he saw his nephews face.  
  
"I do mean her. Uncle she's a lovely person. She would fit in just as well as the next over-stuffed daughter of a rich old bugger who only wants more money and will marry her off until he gets it. Infact she's better, she's smart, funny. And I think I want to marry her," Charlie explained. He was hoping his uncle would understand, but he was wrong.  
  
"Just like your mother. Your father was as poor as they come, practically a bum living in the streets but your mother was convinced otherwise, but I saw through him. You cannot marry that girl. She's a courtesan, and they're sly ones. They make you believe they love you then they take all your money, I've seen it all before. You will marry properly to a furnished, well off young lady. If not then I will cut you off from all your inheritance and you won't be able to show your face in good society ever again. Then see how happy you are then."  
  
The Duke pushed his breakfast away and buried his nose in the newspaper. He was too unsettled to eat. Charlie also pushed his away, he suddenly felt sick.  
  
After they had payed for the check and got into their luxorious, and expensive Charlie noticed, car the Duke placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.  
  
"It has to be this way, I do this because I love you as though you were my own son. It may not seem like it now but you will be happier this way."  
  
Charlie forced a smile and said nothing. He felt like a servant trapped in a rich man's body. He hated the feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Papa, do you think he sounds alright?" Jocelyn asked. She had told him everything, except the part about her and Charlie sleeping together of course. "Tell me what you think of him."  
  
"I think," Christian said. "If you love him that much, he is a decent lad then."  
  
"Really?" she smiled broadly. She didn't even notice that the muscles in her face were hurting.  
  
"Really," he replied.  
  
"Oh! I'm so happy!" Jocelyn kissed her father on the cheek and grabbed her coat. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to get back. Bye Papa…and thank you."  
  
"He may be a decent lad," Christian said after she left. "But I don't trust him." 


	17. A Doctor's Visit

Two weeks had passed. Christian was almost finished with his "masterpiece" as he called it. Jocelyn wanted to read it desperately but he wouldn't allow any other eyes on it until it would be published. Although Jocelyn loved him very much he was still a pain in the neck sometimes. He would stay up countless hours keying away, inspiration flooding his mind as though there had been a drought that had dried up every memory. Anticipation and excitement filled everyone as the long awaited story was finally being written. The story of the time, the place, and the people. But most of all the story of the greatest love of the nineteenth century.  
  
The Moulin Rouge was thriving magnificently. The repairs had been fixed and the place glittered as it once did years ago. Crowds of men, young and old, poured into the seats and tables to watch the colorful dancers laid before their eyes and most of all to see the beautiful Sparkling Diamond. Everyone was happy, especially Zidler, who was beside himself seeing how well his business had picked up. He was even contemplating whether or not to revive "Spectacular Spectacular".  
  
Meanwhile Jocelyn and Charlie never left each other's side. They met every day to do something different and explore Paris and met every night to eat dinner. And every so often after dinner, they would move from the fireplace and over to the luxurious bed where they would make love. Then they would sleep, holding onto one another. According to them life couldn't be any more perfect. They were in love and wanted to stay that way. But just as life was so perfect and so blissful a shadow would fall. And an unexpected surprise would be revealed.  
  
Jocelyn sat on a chair and looked drearily out the window. Early this morning she had felt so sick. She could barely leave the bathroom and was so dizzy. The room would spin, forcing her to stay in bed. Around noon she was feeling better. She nibbled on some dry toast and her dizziness had been reduced but sometimes she felt a little unsteady. At least the room wouldn't spin anymore. Harold told her she was to stay in bed until she felt well again; he couldn't have his Diamond sick. More like he couldn't afford it. Jocelyn was confined to her dressing room. Marie would come and see if she needed anything or one of the dancers would come and see her but it would've been better if Charlie were there.  
  
Duke Bateson had some business to attend to in London and insisted Charlie go with him. He wanted Charlie to get into the business so when the Duke retired Charlie would take over. Charlie tried to get out of it but it was useless. They left early Monday morning four days ago. Jocelyn was terrible lonely and hoped Charlie was missing her as well. She didn't know when they would return but she hoped it was soon.  
  
It was a beautiful summer day. The white clouds would roll in the sky sometimes covering the golden sun but it would not be covered for long. Although the air was still it wasn't that humid. Jocelyn longed to be outside. She thought of things she would do on a day like this, things she could do with Charlie.  
  
"Excuse me pumpkin." Harold's voice poked through her thoughts and brought Jocelyn to reality. He came through the door with a man behind him. He seemed a bit sadder today.  
  
"Are you alright Harold?" she asked. "Of course my dear. May I introduce Dr. Jerrold," he gestured to the man behind him who took off his hat and put it on the doorknob. "I asked him to give you a check up, I want to make sure my little diamond is well."  
  
Jocelyn looked at the doctor. He was short and pudgy with a round face and silver hair. He wore oval shaped glasses and carried a rather large worn, leather bag holding his medical tools and other gadgets.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" Harold asked.  
  
"Not at all," Jocelyn said. She tried to make her voice convincing but it sounded tired. She moved slowly from the chair and sat on the bed where the doctor set his bag.  
  
"Okay then, I'll be waiting outside," Harold smiled and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Now, what seems to be the problem Miss Jocelyn?" Dr. Jerrold asked, taking out a stethoscope.  
  
"Well, this morning I was very sick, I couldn't hold anything down. I also felt so dizzy I could barely walk. But it went away by this afternoon and I ate some toast before but nothing major."  
  
"I see and you just got sick only this morning?"  
  
"Actually," Jocelyn hesitated and looked at the floor. "It's been like this every morning for the past two weeks. Although this morning it was worse than usual."  
  
"Oh dear. Well let's take a look."  
  
"But please," Jocelyn looked up and grabbed Dr. Jerrold's hand. "Please don't tell anyone. I didn't because I always felt better later in the morning. If Harold were to find out."  
  
"You have my word," the doctor smiled.  
  
Zidler and Marie waited outside the dressing room door. The doctor had been in there for almost an hour. Sometimes they would stand or sit or Zidler would pace back and forth then stop. They waited in silence until Harold couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"He's been in there for forty-five minutes! What could possibly take that long?! I hope he knows what he's doing!!"  
  
Marie sat wordless but rolled her eyes while Harold was ranting and complaining. As he got older he lost more patients as he lost his curly gray-red hair. She could tell him that these things take time but he wouldn't listen anyway. Harold began pacing again and mumbling to himself. Finally the door opened. Jocelyn ran out of the room sobbing, holding her robe tight around her.  
  
"What happened?" Zidler asked the doctor.  
  
"You better come in and sit down," Dr. Jerrold said, piling his tools back into his bag.  
  
Jocelyn ran as fast as she could to get away from it all. Tears running down her cheeks sometimes blurring her vision. She couldn't get out and go home, everyone would know something was wrong, especially her father. That was a bad idea. She thought of a place where no one would look for her. She ran behind the stage and up the wooden steps, creaking with every step she took. No one would look for her in the attic.  
  
The door would only open half way and Jocelyn slipped in sideways and shut it. There was lots of junk in the attic. Old props and costumes, broken tables and chairs. Dust was everywhere. It was dim in the room; the windows were boarded shut, which made it hard to see. Jocelyn bumped into something making a loud thud. She hoped no one below would hear. She stood to the side leaning against the wall and cried.  
  
A door creaked. The tears became silent and Jocelyn quickly brushed them away. Someone was up here. She looked at the door she came in but that one was still shut and no one was there. Then she heard footsteps and a voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was Peter! Jocelyn stepped away from her hiding spot and saw him standing by another door across the room.  
  
"Jocelyn?" he looked surprised to see her up here and in her robe and nightgown. She wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say. She walked over to him.  
  
"Watch out, there's a loose floor board over there," Peter grabbed her hand and helped her across into the door he came through. She was shaking. They were in his room. There was a small bed, a table with a candle on it, and a broken nightstand held up by some boxes. The room itself was tiny and dusty with a small round window letting some light in. Jocelyn sat on the bed as Peter shut the door and joined her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh Peter, I'm in trouble. I don't know what to do," her voice cracked a little.  
  
"I'll help you, just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"You can't help me."  
  
"Well then tell me what's wrong, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."  
  
Peter placed his hand over hers. "It's okay."  
  
"It's not okay," she cried. She looked up, her eyes bloodshot. "I'm pregnant." 


	18. The Train Station

Peter, wide-eyed, stared at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?"  
  
"The doctor just finished his examination. It's true." Tears started pouring down Jocelyn's cheeks once more.  
  
"Who's the father?" Peter asked, offering her a handkerchief from his pocket.  
  
"Charlie," she said, wiping her eyes. "What am I going to do Peter? I can't have a baby, Harold is going to kill me."  
  
Peter put his arm around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. She was shaking, trying to make it all stop but it was no use. They both sat there until Jocelyn had enough strength to calm down while Peter stroked her hair.  
  
"Everything will be fine," he whispered.  
  
"No it won't," Jocelyn sniffed, sitting up. "Charlie doesn't know and I'm scared to tell him. Everything's ruined."  
  
"If you truly love each other then you have nothing to worry about," Peter reassured her. He was a firm believer of the Bohemian ideals. Love was the key.  
  
"I suppose Harold will want me to get rid of it but I could never do that. Maybe Charlie and I could get married and raise a family that way. But he already asked the Duke about marriage and he said he would cut off all inheritance. I'd be asking him to give up everything for a nothing life with a lowly can-can dancer," she said, blinking back more tears.  
  
"Jocelyn, if Charlie truly loves you then it will not matter if you are rich or poor. He'll be happy just to be with you. You're not a lowly dancer you're a great person."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
Jocelyn smiled for the first time all morning. Maybe everything would be alright after all. Peter was right, Charlie wouldn't mind. Things were starting to brighten up.  
  
"I better go downstairs and face the music. They're probably looking for me," she said getting off the bed.  
  
Peter nodded and opened the door for her. "Jocelyn, I wanted to apologize for being so awful to you. Everyone warned me not to get to close to you seeing you're the Sparkling Diamond and all and I thought you'd be better without me."  
  
"It's okay Peter. I thought you didn't like me," she smiled and let out a small laugh.  
  
"No I liked you very much and still do. Like I said you're a great person," he grinned.  
  
"Thank you, for everything," she gave him a small peck on the cheek. "See you later."  
  
"See you."  
  
  
  
Jocelyn's dressing room door was closed. She knew they were waiting inside, waiting to pounce on her with suggestions and questions like "how could you let this happen?". She took a few deep breaths and opened the door. It was only Zidler waiting for her. He was sitting in a red plush seat but stood when she entered.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked. He didn't seem angry just calm. Frightfully calm.  
  
"I needed time to think," she replied, walking straight to her closet. It was about time she got dressed and went out.  
  
"Well, we certainly do have a dilemma now don't we?" he said in his business-like tone. "Of course we must handle this in the proper way."  
  
Harold was acting as if one of the lights were broken or something needed to be fixed. Not the personal issue that it was.  
  
"It's not your business Harold. Only mine and Mr. Bateson's. Now I need to know when he will be returning from London," she replied, going through the racks of clothes and costumes belonging to the Sparkling Diamond.  
  
"But my dear."  
  
"Harold please," Jocelyn turned, her blue orbs piercing into his. "Tell me when he is to return. This is not one of your business deals or club concerns. It's a very important matter, don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
Zidler stood for a moment. Thinking everything over. For once in all his years of the Moulin Rouge he had no control over his Diamond. There was nothing to say or do except let it go.  
  
"He comes back tonight on the six o'clock train. He was going to surprise you here but under the circumstances it's best you met him there."  
  
"I'll need you to come to distract the Duke. We must be alone, too many people know the news already. It's best the Duke doesn't hear it right now, it's too soon," she replied, turning back to the closet.  
  
"Of course, we'll leave around five-thirty," Harold said quietly. "I'll go now."  
  
He turned to leave but before he could Jocelyn stopped him. "Harold are you just playing along and have a trick up your sleeve or."  
  
Zidler smiled and took hold of her hand. He suddenly seemed so old and.sad. "I let your mother slip away because of my own selfishness. I owe it to her to help you because I did not help her. And I would like to think that I did one good thing in my life." Jocelyn squeezed his hand and smiled faintly. After he left she went back into the closet. She looked at the rack of clothes, all glittering with sequins and made of soft fabric. She needed to find something sensible. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and her cheeks were flushed. She looked a mess but by the time it was ready to leave she made herself look normal. Except there was no hiding the tiredness as well as the sadness in her eyes.  
  
  
  
The trainstation was crowded with families and friends waiting to greet their travelers. Harold wore his best suit as Jocelyn wore a navy dress suit with a black velvet hat atop her pinned up curls. A fishnet veil covered her face. Her hands were clasped together, her eyes anxiously crossed back and forth around the station. The train from London would arrive any second. If Harold was nervous he didn't show it. He stood at ease as if he did this everyday.  
  
"How do you do it?" she asked, breaking their silence.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Stay calm."  
  
"All creatures of the underworld are born actors," he said.  
  
"Except for me."  
  
Harold looked at her. "You're not a creature, you're the daughter of an angel and don't belong in the underworld."  
  
"The London train has arrived. All passengers exit from Gate C."  
  
"Here we go," Jocelyn said after the announcement. The butterflies in her stomach were wicked as they walked to Gate C and saw Charlie get off the train. 


	19. Just an Infatuation

Author's Note - - well my darlings.only one more chapter and it will be finished!! Sorry about my long absence, I hope you will like the new addition.  
  
  
  
Her heart should have been racing but instead it had come to a complete stop. She didn't feel her feet move, all the noises were drowned out. She glided to where he was standing, praying for the right words to say.  
  
Harold was chatting animatedly with the Duke. It was the first time Jocelyn had truly noticed him. He was a very lean man with a thin face and slouched as he stood. He reeked of money.  
  
Then she looked at Charlie. His messy brown hair was combed neatly, his suit was pressed and his shoes were shinning. His face was solemn. He was different, newer.older.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here," he said at last.  
  
"Come," she said, taking his hand. Together they walked through the crowds of new arrivals and into the streets.  
  
There was a cold wind blowing gently. The sun had long set and it grew colder as the darkness creeped it's way along. Winter was here. Jocelyn still held Charlie's hand. Through her leather glove she could feel his warm palm embracing hers, but even this gesture was different. There was no affection, just two people holding hands. Something was wrong.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
Jocelyn wasn't sure herself. Where could they go? The Moulin Rouge was out of the question.too many people there. Her home was not an option either. As far as Charlie was concerned home was the Moulin Rouge. Besides what would Christian say? He didn't even know yet. No.there had to be another place.  
  
"Here."  
  
It was a small park on the outskirts of Monmartre. Few people were there, either home for supper or just to get away from the cold. Jocelyn knew this park well having been here many times as a child with her father and Toulouse and many of the bohemians that were left. Her family. She brought Charlie to her favorite spot. It was a bench on a hill with a beautiful view of Monmartre and all that lay beyond. Toulouse would paint pictures and Christian would read poetry or make up stories. And if Satie would come along he would play some music. The days were good back then. Jocelyn wished now she could have her father's gift of words, maybe then she wouldn't be worried. But there was no time for wishing. It had to be done. They sat down in silence. Jocelyn looked over and opened her mouth to speak but her voice was lost.  
  
"You can tell me," he said.  
  
"This isn't easy."  
  
"It will only get harder, now c'mon. It's cold out here." he smiled, trying to ease the tensity.  
  
She sighed. "I'm.pregnant."  
  
"Oh," his smile faded.  
  
Jocelyn stared at the ground. She could still make out the flowers in the gray evening light but soon it would be dark. To dark for even the whitest flower to be seen. Finally she looked at him. His face not even giving a hint to what he was thinking.  
  
"Is that all you're going to say?" she asked.  
  
He got off the bench. "Well, we have a problem."  
  
"Doesn't have to be a problem."  
  
Charlie laughed and pulled her up. "You are very remarkable Jocelyn."  
  
Jocelyn smiled, blushing. He pulled her veil away from her face and kissed her. "My poor darling. I am so sorry this happened."  
  
"Sorry?" she said, a little confused.  
  
"Well yes. I mean, it's not like I can marry you. Uncle wouldn't stand for it, he'd cancel all my inheritance in a heartbeat. I'll pay for everything and."  
  
"What's wrong with being poor?" she asked angrily, cutting him off. "As long as we love each other what else matters?"  
  
"What else matters? Jocelyn please, I'd never dream of such a life. Only an idiot would choose love over money. Money lasts, love fades."  
  
Jocelyn couldn't believe her ears. It was like Charlie had just taken a knife and stabbed her where it would hurt the most.her heart. Everything was shutting down. Charlie was babbling on and she was immune to his words. Jocelyn finally realized the man she had met was not the boy she loved but the man he turned into. That's why he was different. The Duke. He finally got to him and broke his spirit. She was nothing to him. Just.an infatuation. Everything was a lie.  
  
"Jocelyn. Are you listening?"  
  
"Get away from me," she said barely above a whisper and started running down the hill. She couldn't listen to him anymore. He started to run after her and caught her arm.  
  
"Wait! We still need to talk."  
  
"Get away!" she yelled. She tried to wriggle her arm free but his grip was tight.  
  
"No! You."  
  
She hit him.hard. She punched him in the face and he stumbled backward and onto the ground. Jocelyn stared had her fist, surprised she actually did it. Charlie looked up at her, shocked. And as he brought his hand away from his nose he saw blood slowly dripping down his fingers. Before he could utter a word Jocelyn ran. Ran fast and far away from everything.  
  
  
  
It was done.  
  
Christian sat back in his chair. His fingers were tired and his eyes were growing heavy. He couldn't stop writing, sleep was unthinkable. So for the past few days he did nothing but write. Tell their story to keep fullfill his love's last wish.  
  
"A story about love. A love that will live forever. The end."  
  
He put the last page along with the others in a neat, and rather thick, pile. It was done. Christian looked at his work. It had taken him eighteen years to write this one story, an account of his life and love. And the people of a time long past. It brought some comfort reliving his past. He remembered everything as if it was yesterday and could still feel although he thought he had lost that sense long ago. And it was time to put the story into the world.and finally to have his peace that his soul had desperately desired.  
  
It was too late to bring to an editor and his work would have to wait one more night. Christian left his story next to his typewriter and sat on his windowsill. How many nights he had sat there, dreaming of Satine. All the world away from his consciousness. His mind began to wander as it often did and Satine was there, her eyes piercing into his.  
  
"Oh Christian, how I missed you so," she says. "I thought I would never see you again," he replies. "I was always there, waiting for you my love. Come, let's fly away," she holds out her hand and Christian takes it. And before they disappear into the stars he kisses her, something he waited in agony for. "I love you," he whispers, holding her close. "And I love you, my penniless poet." 


	20. Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love

Jocelyn ran fast and far as her legs could carry her. She made it to her dressing room and shakily opened the door. She tore off her dress and ran into the bathroom. She let the water run a few minutes then splashed the icy liquid on her face, letting all the make-up smear. Jocelyn grabbed a towel and dried herself then walked back into the other room. She stood in the middle quietly, a few droplets streaming down from her forehead. She saw her reflection in the mirror but it wasn't her. She saw a stranger with a ghostly pallor, dressed uncomfortably in a black corset shivering. This wasn't her. She was staring at a stranger.  
  
Peter peeked his head through the door and saw Jocelyn.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've knocked," he said quietly, his cheeks turning a little red. She didn't say anything, just stared at the mirror.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. He walked in and closed the door.  
  
"I don't know whether to scream..or whether to cry," she didn't turn when she said this. If she moved she might collapse, her whole body was shaking.  
  
Peter moved a little closer. "I guess it didn't go well."  
  
"I was an infatuation," she whispered, tears at the corners of her eyelids. "Silly of me, to think someone like him could fall in love with..someone like me."  
  
Peter moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder, caressing her icy skin. "It's his loss. He'll never be rich no matter how much money he has, he gave up the greatest treasure in the world..you."  
  
She let out a forced laugh, "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes..I'm fine," her voice was breaking.  
  
"It's okay if you're not."  
  
Jocelyn let a few tears slip but forced them away. Peter put his arms around her but quickly got out of them. She noticed a crystal vase holding a bouquet of dying roses. Their once vibrant red color was now a sick dark red.  
  
"These flowers are dying," she said, picking up the vase. "Charlie gave them to me before he went away."  
  
Peter said nothing. He didn't want to upset her and he was furious at Charlie. How could he do this to her when all she did was love him?  
  
"You should get rid of them, I'll buy you fresh flowers," he offered.  
  
"Just like he got rid of me." Jocelyn took a last look at the roses and threw the vase at the mirror and watched as the glass shattered into a thousand tiny little pieces then sunk onto the floor.  
  
"Why?!" she said between sobs. "Why did he do this to me?! What am I supposed to do now?!"  
  
Peter sat next to her and held her close. "It'll be okay, I promise."  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked again.  
  
"I'll take care of you," he whispered.  
  
He held her until she stopped shaking and then when she finally stopped crying he helped her up and dressed and gather her things. Peter said it would be better for her to stay with her father than stay here. She was done with the Moulin Rouge forever.  
  
"My father is going to kill me," she said quietly. Peter was carrying her bag and Jocelyn was holding onto him.  
  
"Don't worry," Peter smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
  
  
Toulouse sat next to Christian in the crowded room below his own. He was quietly sipping his tea as his longtime friend slept uneasily. He would wince occasionally or let out a soft moan but then would resume his sleep. Some soup was warming up on the stove, some fighting spirit for Christian. The short painter turned his head when he saw Jocelyn and Peter walk in the room. Jocelyn didn't look so good herself.  
  
"Hello my dear," he said softly.  
  
Jocelyn sat on the bed next to her father. "What are you doing here Toulouse?"  
  
"I'm afraid you're father is not so well. He has a very unpleasant fever and..well, this may be it."  
  
"Isn't there something we could do, surely this can't be it," she said unapprovingly.  
  
"The doctor's been and he said there's nothing he could do," Toulouse replied, tears streaming down his face. He put his hand on Jocelyn's and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Could I be alone with him for a little while," she said, her gaze intent on her father.  
  
"Of course, I'll be outside if you need anything," Toulouse said. He picked up his hat and cane and walked out.  
  
"I'll go," Peter said.  
  
"No stay."  
  
"Alright," he nodded and stood near the door.  
  
"Daddy?" Jocelyn called gently. He pushed a few locks of hair out of his face and wiped it down with a cool face cloth. "Daddy can you hear me?"  
  
Christian stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes. They were a little red but they had that same look when he saw her. That look of love when a father sees his baby. "Hello darling."  
  
Jocelyn smiled. "I'm so happy to be home."  
  
"Me too. I missed you so much."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I should've been taking care of you and.."  
  
"Don't worry about it love. I know you wanted to help but you had to do something for yourself," Christian smiled faintly. "Did I ever tell you that you look so much like your mother?"  
  
"Yes many times," Jocelyn laughed, wiping his face down again.  
  
"She was so beautiful, just like you. I suppose I'll be seeing her soon. And you'll be free and be a mother yourself."  
  
"You have to stay with me first. I'm going to take care of you and you'll see your grandchild soon."  
  
"Don't tell me the father is that richie boy of yours."  
  
"Well you see.."  
  
"No sir," Peter spoke up from his place by the door in the shadows. "I'm the father of the baby and I want to marry your daughter with your permission."  
  
Christian laughed. "Well, it would be wise to get the young lady's permission first right?"  
  
"Aye sir," Peter smiled.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go on!"  
  
Peter got down on his knees before Jocelyn and took out of his pocket a gold ring with a little gem in the middle. "Jocelyn will you marry me?"  
  
Jocelyn was a little shocked but found enough strength to say yes and kissed Peter, her new fiancé.  
  
"Wait a minute here, how did you know about everything?" Jocelyn asked her father, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"I have my sources," Christian laughed, but started a coughing fit. Jocelyn gave him a little water and held the glass for him as he gulped it down. "Could you wait outside?"  
  
"Sure," Peter said giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Finally the two were alone.  
  
"Darling, I am dying. And there's nothing you can do or say that will change that. It's a part of life," Christian said, holding Jocelyn's hand close to his heart.  
  
"I know Papa. I know," she said quietly. The tears were coming again.  
  
"Don't cry, I'll always look after you and especially the little one. And I will finally be with your mother. I bet she's waiting for me right now."  
  
"Give her a kiss for me when you see her," Jocelyn forced another smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jocelyn felt so useless. Everything was so out of control. She curled up next to her father with her arm around him.  
  
"I love you my little girl," he said before they went to sleep.  
  
"I love you Daddy."  
  
Christian died late in the night, in his sleep. Jocelyn had him buried next to her mother in the town graveyard. Jocelyn and Peter were married a few weeks later. Toulouse gave Jocelyn away, Harold arranged everything (who later confessed to be Christian's "sources" and claimed that it was a one father to another conference), Satie cried and the Argentinian went unconsious a few times during the ceremony. And although Jocelyn missed her father teribbly she knew he was in a better place. And as for Charles Bateson. He married and had a few children but reputation held him as a very miserable man and later disappeared in America.  
  
Jocelyn published her father's book and it was a smash hit. All stores ran out of copies as soon as they got their hands on them. It turned out also that Peter was a very fine director and the book became a play and one of the biggest productions in France since "Spectacular Spectacular" in 1899. On opening night an understudy had to fill in for the star of the show whose character was the beautiful courtesan, the Sparkling Diamond. She was busy giving birth to her twin son and daughter.  
  
"What should we name them?" Peter asked his lovely wife holding his tiny daughter.  
  
"This young man will be Christian Peter," Jocelyn said, holding her newborn son.  
  
"And how about Nicole Satine for this little lady," Peter finished.  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
"It was my mother's name."  
  
"I see, it's perfect," Jocelyn smiled. "But should we tell them the truth? About what really happened?  
  
"Dear, I know that truth is one of our essential beliefs but sometimes certain truths can be hidden. After all I am their father now and it doesn't make a difference."  
  
"Right my love."  
  
"I love you," Peter said.  
  
"Come what may?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"Come what may."  
  
The two lovers kissed and started their new life with their new family. The show would go on.  
  
That ladies and gentlemen is the end of our story. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
Author's note - - Finally finished! Thank you so much to all of you that have read and reviewed. It meant so much to me and I hope that you liked my story! Happy Holidays and remember..the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. 


End file.
